


【柚天】总裁夫人

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊送给浅浅和甜甜的双重生贺，一辆豪华跑车。＊非现实背景，两人已交往。＊不准上升真人。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【柚天】总裁夫人

这是这个星期金博洋第十次敲开羽生结弦办公室的门，照着一日三餐的频率进总裁办公室，在羽生公司一众职工眼里，他也是独一份。况且这个星期还有三天才结束，看热闹不嫌事大的人们都在私下打赌，刀枪不入的羽生总裁是不是会被这个“磨人的小妖精”给磨到发脾气——至少现在每次金博洋出来的时候心情都很不错，不像是被总裁冷面拒绝或是讽刺羞辱的样子。

这不太科学。

羽生结弦，羽生家的少主，家族企业的法定继承人，听有人说他私下为人可爱又调皮，可一众职工在他的冷面铁腕下倒没看出来这种性格。他们除了能在性冷淡装修格调的办公室里趴着几只根本不搭调的亮黄色维尼熊的身上看出来一点诡异的可爱之外，其他的总觉得传言在说胡话。

也不知道是不是和隔壁俄罗斯那家企业一样，每天像伏特加喝多了闹八卦似的在胡说，反正谁都不觉得自家老板能和调皮可爱这个词搭上边。

不过说起可爱，金家的这个小少爷可是真的可爱。也难怪自家老板能对他一天三次的拜访表示可以接受，谁不喜欢这个笑起来甜甜的，像是小糯米团子的人啊。

金博洋，金家的小少爷，向来以不学无术、挥霍无度、好“色”成性、胡作非为著称，除了爱完爱闹的性格像极了小孩子之外，就连那张脸也极具欺骗性。

他长了一张白嫩可爱的小脸，笑起来眯着眼睛露出一颗小虎牙，甜甜的，简直能融化人心。有多少人被他看起来可爱纯良的外表所欺骗，从而觉得他是一个可爱小甜心，殊不知，他皮的很。

最近也不知道他脑袋里的哪根筋搭错了，仗着自己家里有能力有本事和羽生家族抗衡，便天天骚扰羽生结弦。

不过，能够准确抓住他行程这种本事也不是谁人都有的，这也是金博洋的厉害之处，足够让他们一众吃瓜群众佩服到五体投地。

仗可爱行凶，大概就是这样吧，就连他们总裁也不例外，否则早就叫安保人员把他从办公室丢出去了，哪还由的他金博洋一趟又一趟的往里闯，还能全头全脑的出来。

这不，今天是周五，原本大家都在喝茶八卦准备下午放松一下就要休息的人生，因为羽生结弦谈完生意回来而告吹，大家纷纷表示总裁大人“荣耀归来”必定后面带个小尾巴，还没等大家买定离手呢，金博洋穿着和昨天玫瑰金色潮牌外套完全不同的高品位私服，在秘书拉拉扯扯左档右拦的艰难前进着。

“金先生，真的不行，羽生总裁在休息，他刚刚谈完生意回来，已经十分劳累了，现在不见客……”秘书田中刑事根本拦也拦不住，一路小跑跟在金博洋的身后，还不敢对他太过动手。

“哎呀，我知道他刚谈完生意累了，你看，我这不是给他带了吃的来吗，你们总裁今天还没吃饭呢，你再拦着我他可能就要饿晕了。”金博洋一本正经地说，脚下丝毫没停，一阵风似的就穿过一大片工作区，惹得在座的所有人都在偷偷地注意他的动作。

“您这……也不行的……”田中秘书如果不是顾及曾经和金家的合作关系，以及现在自家总裁意味不明的态度，他一定会动手把人赶出去的！

“哪里不行了？你看我给他带了酒酿圆子，甜酒糯米鸡，都是好吃的。”金博洋停下来晃了晃手上的便当盒。“你再拦着我，菜就要凉了哦。”

说完，金博洋和他眨了一下眼，在田中刑事发愣的时候，转身就走向了总裁办公室——他可是过于熟门熟路了。

“酒酿……甜酒……酒……酒精？”田中从金博洋颇有魔力的笑容和八重齿里清醒，重复地念叨着对方提到的两道菜，仿佛被雷劈了一样抖三抖，迅速追上去的时候，只能来得及看到金博洋的衣角也跟着他进了门里，还当他的面关上了门。

“金先生！等一下！这菜不行！总裁酒精过敏啊！”他在门外着急的说。

门内仿佛是另一个世界。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你的秘书真可爱，哈哈哈，笑死我了。”金博洋关上门之后就笑弯了腰，趴在门内根本站不起来。

办公桌前的羽生宠溺的摇了摇头，他无奈地放下手中的笔，合起面前的文件夹。悄无声息地起身，在金博洋的笑容未歇时走到他的身后揽住他的腰肢。

“诶诶诶，你啥时候过来的？一不吭声要吓死我了！”金博洋被他圈住抱在身前，撑着他的胳膊直起来身子，还不忘张牙舞爪的。

“那还不是天天现在居然都在说别人可爱了，怎么？我不是你眼里最爱的那个了吗？”羽生把下巴放到他肩膀上，语气颇为幽怨。

“你是我见一个爱一个里面最爱的一个！嘶！干嘛？”金博洋刚开个玩笑，下一秒就被羽生咬了一口耳垂，吓的他差点蹦出去。

“天天现在越来越皮了，看起来不惩罚一下不行了。”羽生仿佛对金博洋的言辞很不满的样子。

“你这就不对了，我说的明明是你们射手座的性格特点，怎么反倒是我的问题了？”金博洋撇嘴。

“难道不是？天天刚刚可是在夸我的秘书呢。”羽生吃味的说。

“你的秘书不也是你的人吗？夸你的人还不行，霸道！”金博洋推着他环外身前的手臂，但是纹丝不动。

“天天以前说过什么来着？这辈子只夸我，怎么现在都不算数了？”羽生挑眉反问。

“以前是以前，现在是现在。我以前馋你的脸，现在可不馋了。”金博洋回答到。“给你，你的午饭。”他抬起胳膊晃了晃手里的便当袋，里面都是他带来的吃的。

“酒酿圆子？”羽生笑着接过来，还不忘反问他。

“是，你敢吃吗？”金博洋问到。

“如果是天天拿来的，那就吃呗。”羽生结弦松开环着他的手臂，打开他带来便当袋。

“说的倒是乖巧，也不知道刚刚是谁还在吃醋。”金博洋哼唧着。

“吃醋和吃饭是两码事。”羽生说到。“诶？有草莓？”

金博洋带来的饭菜自然是没有放过酒的，和田中说酒酿圆子和甜酒什么的，完全是在骗他。

“嗯，有草莓，都是你喜欢的。”金博洋应声。

他和羽生并不像外人所看到的那种一个追一个跑的样子，金博洋最近这一个星期天天来缠着他，也是羽生同意的。

起源还是在一个星期前。

一个星期前羽生谈完生意回到家里，金博洋盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，然后蹦出来一句“我咋觉得你没有以前帅了呢？”这让羽生眉头一皱。

男朋友曾经最垂涎的容貌现在觉得不值一提了，你该怎么办？挺急的，在线等。

羽生满脑子都是金博洋的这句话，要知道，他俩还没在一起之前，金博洋对他那是一见钟情，一见之后直接深陷于颜值，从未被动摇过。

可就在那天他刚回家，金博洋就蹦出来这么一句话，让他非常质疑自己的男性魅力。于是乎西装都没来得及脱掉，就又拉又抱地把人拖进浴室里以证价值。

看着全身湿漉漉还对着自己身体恨不得流口水的小爱人，羽生心头那点质疑与不快瞬间烟消云散，忍不住地把那个眼角绯红娇媚无比的人按到浴室墙壁上吃干抹净。

可是“好景”不长，下了床的金博洋依旧表示从喜欢他的脸变成了喜欢他的身子，以前总想看见他，和他谈个恋爱甜甜蜜蜜的。可现在不了，现在的金博洋只馋他的身子想和他“搞”对象。

对此，叱咤商场的羽生也有了头疼的难题。然后他灵机一动，以退为进，既然金博洋觉得看他没什么感觉了，那两个人暂时可以不用见面，互相冷静一下思考人生，等想睡了再见面。

对于这个提议金博洋听完就不准备答应，他馋羽生身子这事是无解的，但他并不是觉得看羽生的脸就不行，这么一来俩人哪里还是搞对象，不变成炮友了？

就在羽生表示要坚决这样执行的时候，金博洋开始了一天三顿饭一样频率的“骚扰”他，一方面这样正中羽生的意图，他也乐的天天见到他，另一方面还对外宣告一下主权，即便是让大家看戏，也省的他想办法明里暗里给羽生打掉那些凑过来的烂桃花。

这不，光是送饭就送了四天。

这边羽生已经打开便当盒开始吃饭，金博洋在沙发旁坐下，掏出手机戳了没几下便放下了——羽生吃饭也是一道风景。

极具骨感的纤长手指拿着银色的筷子，食物送入口齿间时，不经意地露出鲜嫩的舌尖，一点点红色柔韧又软滑，让金博洋不禁想起羽生用他的舌尖给自己带来的战栗。吞咽的喉结上下滚动，纤细的脖颈在西装的衬托下又无比诱人。

金博洋没出息地吞了吞口水。

不就是吃个饭吗，又不是没见过，怎么馋成这样？

他不禁暗暗地唾弃自己。

他看着美味的食物被送进他的口中，咀嚼、吞咽进入胃里，仿佛自己也想变成食物一般，被他一口口的吃掉，融化进骨血之中。或者更想被他一寸寸舔舐、亲吻、抚摸。

金博洋咬着指尖盯着羽生的动作，眸光直白而炽热，几乎要把羽生身上的西装灼烧干净，只剩下不着寸缕的肉体在那里供他观赏。

“天天如果继续用这样的眼神来看我，我可能就吃不下去饭了。”羽生头也未抬，依旧在吃着。

金博洋向后靠着沙发椅背，换了换交叠的双腿，可目光依旧紧盯他并没有一丝一毫收敛。

“吃不下就不要吃了，让我好好看看也行。”金博洋回应到。

他说的是实话，他现在特别想让羽生放下筷子，坐在那里让自己看清楚，最好把碍事的西装和领口的领带都拿走，把凸起的喉结完完整整地展露在他面前，让他好好看看这纤长脖颈下的形状优美锁骨和坚实的胸肌，这样才算称心如意。

“可是天天。”羽生当真放下了手中的筷子，顺带着还把饭盒盖起来放到了一边，慢条斯理地开口，“饭不让吃，那我可以吃一点其他的吗？”

羽生拿起桌前的纸巾擦了手，随即松了松领口的领带，抬起眼眸对上金博洋的炽热目光，似乎是在询问。

金博洋扯开唇角笑的十分不纯良，挑逗似地挑眉，偏长的袖口遮住了他的手掌只露出半截葱白的指尖，他顺着自己的唇角向下滑过脖子，未在身前停留便滑到肩膀，摆明了在诱惑他。

“所以？你想吃什么呢？”金博洋佯装不懂地问，可身体倒是敏感到仿佛在被羽生的目光审视，心底早就痒痒的，只希望羽生丢了矜持扑过来。

他才不管现在是不是什么上班时间呢，工作有什么意思？他俩又不缺钱，也不缺赚钱的途径，何必在这时候兢兢业业？

疯狂，他要的就是疯狂。

他总觉得，坐在办公桌前衣冠楚楚的羽生眼尾都在勾引他靠近，他就在那里，在那里让自己投入他层层织缚的罗网中。

金博洋鬼使神差地站起来向他走去，他根本不知道自己脑子里在想什么，只知道羽生的眼中表达出来的想法就是让他过来，他便做了。

宽广的办公桌阻隔犹如天堑，金博洋侧坐上去，探过身子靠近羽生，呼吸间都是他身上淡淡的香水味——他很熟悉，这是他早上为他喷上的，和自己身上的味道完全相同。

还没等金博洋彻底附下身子，羽生伸出手一把揽住他的背，另外一只手抬起他的下巴，直接凑上去封住俏粉色的唇瓣。

他觊觎了很久这片犹如樱花初绽时的柔嫩，他迫不及待地将它含入口中甚至拆吞入腹。羽生吻得急切，呼吸间的凌乱伴随着勾弄出的水声在办公室里发酵回响，营造出一室的暧昧氛围。

金博洋被他揽着不得不伏低身体，一双手为了维持住平衡顺势地攀上羽生的肩膀，在昂贵的西装上留下他的指掌痕迹，久久不散。

羽生拉进两个人之间的距离，扶在背上的手掌顺着脊背缓缓向下，带起一路的火焰，即便是隔着一层衣料，也有灼烧他肌肤的可能。

金博洋随着羽生起身的动作缓缓向上，唇齿间丝毫没有分开，搅弄的舌在口腔里推拒吮吸，剐蹭着内壁的黏膜，勾勾缠缠，难舍难分。

喉咙里的喘息和呜咽格外动人，身上的炽热与柔软让他留连，羽生同金博洋一样起身坐在办公桌上，两个人之间的距离原来越近。此刻羽生无比庆幸自己桌子上没有那些乱糟糟的摆设，否则他还真不知道应该怎样把金博洋给拉过来。

两个人在桌上缠的越来越紧，甚至不经意间碰倒了一旁的一叠文件都毫不在意。羽生用力地缠着柔软的舌尖摩挲，鼻息间都是对方湿热的气息，直到金博洋被他缠的实在喘不过气来，忍不住推他的肩膀时，羽生这才发了慈悲，恋恋不舍地松开他的软舌。在金博洋好不容易能够汲取新鲜空气的同时，又在亮晶晶的唇瓣上轻轻啄吻着。

金博洋的手脚都被他给亲软了。

羽生太了解他，也太善于拿捏他。他知道怎样才会让金博洋不反抗，怎样才会让他心甘情愿地献上自己，毫无异议地与他一起同赴云雨极乐。

失去了羽生掌控的人软倒在对方宽阔的办公桌上，手脚酥麻到只能堪堪地撑住身子，羽生噙着笑看向被他亲软的爱人，一把扯掉领口束缚住自己的领带，顺手放到了一边。

“天天，过来。”他解开领口的一颗扣子，充满诱惑力地动作搭配他沉哑的嗓音，让金博洋听进耳中如同海妖一般勾人心魄。

金博洋觉得从身体内渴望眼前这个人，想要和他纠缠融合，想要让他成为自己的专属，想要让他为他疯狂。

他喜欢他，就像是刻在骨血里的本能。

心中具形的魔兽在咆哮蒸腾，他本能地想要听从羽生的话乖巧的靠近，这种呼唤感激起了他被命令快感，被管束的感觉似乎在满足着自己某种癖好。

可他理智里却又不想顺从，他不希望自己变成一个任他摆布的性爱娃娃，他想让羽生因为他变得狂热激动，因为他血脉偾张。最好更能因为他而失去在情爱上的理智与自控，这才是金博洋想要的。

羽生用修长的手指解开自己衬衫的扣子，金博洋看着他的动作，从办公桌上撑起身子爬起来，在羽生眼神的示意下，他慢吞吞地爬到桌子的内侧靠近那人。

让羽生没有料到的则是金博洋挪到自己面前后，主动岔开双腿悬空，如同某一次他在酒吧时故意勾引自己拍出来的那张照片一样诱惑。

露出半截白生生的脚腕子，在半空中悬着，羽生放开和胸前衬衫纽扣较劲的手，鬼使神差地摸上那截单手可掌握的纤细。

金博洋的目的达到了。

他舔着唇，表情又媚又浪，似乎像是羽生已经摸遍了他全身一样，可那人的手明明只在摩挲他极具骨感的脚腕，和那上面明显的青筋。

只是羽生不知道，他的目光里早已充满了侵蚀力，随着他不断在身上滑过的手指，随着他舔舐唇瓣的软舌，还随着他眉眼间透露出来的无尽春色，纷纷落入羽生的眼底，勾出下腹那一团火热，忍不住地顺着小腿美好的线条缓缓向上，一寸寸地抚摸着他腿部的轮廓，直到大腿内侧。

金博洋咬着指尖痴痴地看着他，媚眼含情如春波漫漫，浸透了羽生的一颗心，也漫过了他整个人。

他伸出手缠上羽生的天鹅颈，两人之间被拉进到几乎没有缝隙，羽生的下腹部顺势抵上他的两腿间，金博洋挣开羽生的手，一双腿主动环上他的劲腰，自顾自地蹬掉脚上的一双鞋，落到地毯上只发出了两声沉闷的声响，并不影响办公桌前毫无顾忌纠缠的两个人。

金博洋抬头吻上羽生受人觊觎的粉色唇瓣，灵巧的舌探出来舔舐，在他还在羽生唇瓣上浅浅试探的时候，瞬间被掠夺，用力地吸吮着，几乎横扫了整个口腔，惹的他只能在喘息的间隙漏出声声的呜咽，听起来可怜又勾人。

羽生的一双手也没闲着，顺着他细瘦的腰一路摸了上去，手指挑开衣服上的扣子，白皙的胸膛这样就藏不住了。

金博洋也不甘示弱，摸着自己平常就爱不释手的胸肌，一寸寸向下，先剥了羽生的上衣，露出皮带系的完好，可却藏不住的鼓胀下身。

羽生松开自己掠夺了许久的唇舌重重地喘息着，额头上已经沁出汗水，仿佛是跑了一场长跑一样。

他这可不是单纯因为一个吻就激动成这样。

还不是因为今天过于浪荡的金博洋早就顺着羽生的腹肌向下摸去，挑开了腰带，拉下拉链，一只手顺着西裤的缝隙便探了进去，和早就挺立炽热的物件开始亲密接触。

“这么急？”羽生声音含笑地问他，那声音随着心音仿佛在胸腔中涌动。

“是啊，你不也急吗？”说着，金博洋手上稍微用了些力，如他所愿地听到了羽生更加粗重的喘息。

“我是因为你才急的，嗯……”羽生低沉到仿佛在用气声和他说话，湿热的气息灌入耳中惹得他敏感又难耐地缩了缩脖子。光裸的胸膛被金博洋的另一只手攀附着，趁他低头，金博洋顺势亲了亲他说话时滚动的喉结，轻盈的就像一片羽毛拂过，惹人心痒难耐。

今天的金博洋简直是浪过头了。

羽生剥掉他身上的衣服，推着他勾在自己身后的腿打开，撑起他的一条腿踩上办公桌，另外一条腿没有掌控地悬在那里。

给彼此脱衣服的行为他们太过熟练，不一会儿，金博洋就被羽生扒的几乎干干净净。白嫩的身子在深色办公桌的衬托下格外的与众不同。这是他俩第一次打算在办公室做全套，在此之前，最多是和羽生为了接吻闹到会议即将开始，让他差点赶不上开会时的开场讲话。

这种带着容易被人窥视和打断的隐秘心理做爱，无异于在蛛丝上跳舞，既刺激又忐忑。

羽生深色的内裤被性器顶起，金博洋细白的手指裹着布料揉搓抚弄，溢出的水液濡湿了大片布料也沾到了金博洋的指掌中。

丝毫不介意金博洋所作所为的羽生扶住他的腰，另外一只手也顺着内裤边缘潜了进去，比金博洋还要直白，直接握上了已经抬头的性器。

手指勾勒形状，描摹每一处沟壑，彼此身上溢出的荷尔蒙气息是对方最好的催情剂。他们额头相抵四目交缠，间或的喘息中交换一个又一个亲吻。

羽生拨开金博洋在身前作怪的手，离开时性器难耐地抵着掌心摩擦了两下，掌心被擦到红彤彤的。

拨开的手继续环住他的脖子，羽生灵巧的手指向下戳着囊袋摸向后面他过于熟悉的穴口处。没有润滑指尖就生生地捅进去一小截，金博洋难受到抓紧了他肩膀上坚实的肌肉。

“呜……有点疼……轻点。”他忍不住深呼吸地放松，忍着对方手指硬塞进来的强硬，开口抗拒地说到。

“我见今天天天这么主动，还以为……呼……天天提前做好准备了呢……嗯。”羽生打趣地说到，却被金博洋一口咬上了肩膀。

小虎牙的威力他也不是第一次感受，只是这次更多了一些不同的快意。

干涩的后穴让羽生无法继续下去，他只好抽出手指继续揉按身前的热物，试图让他更加放松。

金博洋松开口，转而舔舐起他肩膀上刚刚被咬出的齿痕，靠在他胸膛喘息着，身下徒然升起的快感让他忍不住地把性器向那只手里送去。

“别急。”羽生按住他，原本扶住他的手移到他翘挺的臀部用力揉搓，丰盈的臀肉被他揉抓到变形，仿佛一团白糍粑一样随他搓圆捏扁。

金博洋拿下圈在他脖子上的手，从背后一路摸到胸前。羽生坚硬的肌肉分明的轮廓让他爱不释手，每一次他都像是在欣赏一件上帝精心雕琢的艺术品，久久流连，难以移开目光。

柔嫩的唇一寸寸地亲吻着羽生麦色的皮肤，这是和金博洋的白完全不同的颜色，他喜欢、沉迷、留恋。他像是久行于沙漠的囚徒突见了绿洲一般欣喜渴望，更像是在戈壁荒滩上徒然一见幽花的喜悦。

他太想要羽生了。

他难耐地抬起脚蹭着羽生的大腿，小巧莹润的脚趾灵巧地刮着他的皮肤，痒痒的，充满诱惑。

羽生被他故意的挑逗挠进了心底，身下的性器越发的沉甸甸。他松开在金博洋身前撸动的手，拉开一边桌子下方的抽屉，那里面居然放了几样金博洋异常熟悉的东西——都是他们两个常用的牌子。

他没想过羽生居然胆子这么大，敢在办公室抽屉里放这些东西。可是他又转念一想，自己又没打算常来，他怎么在这里也备了润滑？

“你……这？”金博洋看着他极其顺手地拿出来一盒没拆封的润滑打开，下一秒直接拧开瓶口倒了一堆出来。

“很惊讶？”羽生俯下身子亲了亲他的唇，“还不是你第一天来缠我之后我就准备了，谁知道留到现在才有用武之地，再不给我用，可能就要过期了。”

“那你也不能存这么多啊？你仓鼠啊？”金博洋忍不住吐槽到。

“那你给我生小仓鼠吗？”羽生盯着他反问，结果却惹得他被打了一巴掌。

“生不出来！”金博洋恶狠狠的说。羽生这种下流话在床上真的没少说，看他平时一本正经又高冷，骨子里却是十足的戏精，上了床更是口无遮拦。金博洋原以为自己才是那个掌控全局的人，没想到每次都被他逗到面皮发烫头发涨，只想缩起来，让他少调戏自己两句。

“既然生不出来……”羽生低头靠近他的耳畔，呼吸湿热蒸腾着耳侧的皮肤，那一片红彤彤的。

“那我就做到你求饶好了。”他的语气里带着不容拒绝的意味。手中的润滑被他捂的温热，一把扯下金博洋身上最后一块遮羞的布料，任它自行顺着小腿滑落，最后卡在脚腕上，堪堪地被勾住。捂热的润滑沾满羽生的手指，灵巧的手顺着会阴处便钻进了紧致的穴口，入口处瑟缩地适应他的侵占，高热的肠壁层层叠叠压过来，迅速地缠住入侵者，让羽生更加期待自己进入的那一刻。

“嗯啊……慢，慢点……”两根手指很顺利地送入身后的甬道中，可这对金博洋却不甚友好。窄小紧致的后穴努力地裹住那一双手指，不让他到处戳弄摩擦。

“慢？”羽生偏不听他的，灵巧的手指在肠壁上到处按压打转，无比了解金博洋身上敏感点的羽生在这会儿根本不听他的，他只想把今天过于浪荡的人拆吞入腹。

“啊……那里……”金博洋难耐地哼着，羽生的手指太过刁钻，故意在他敏感处揉搓按压，快感从下腹部直冲大脑，让他没办法思考自己接下来要做什么，怎么做，只想让他尽快进来止止痒。

羽生将他不自觉扭动的媚态印入眼底，白皙的身子在深色桌面的映衬下无比诱人，他伏下身子含住胸前早已挺立的朱果，那里颜色深沉，一副被爱抚许久的样子。

粗粝的舌尖按压着小巧的凸起，泛着棕红色的乳晕被他吸入口中，负压感仿佛让整个胸乳都在他唇舌的掌控下，羽生咬了一口胸前的皮肉，在金博洋吃痛推拒他的时候，加快了手指的顶弄与按压，让他瞬间失了气力，只顾着挣扎和喘息。

羽生那里能由得他挣扎，松开被他吸吮到亮晶晶的胸膛，唇舌向下滑过，一点点戳刺着肚脐处的小凹陷，别样的快意直冲下腹，金博洋受不了地哭喊起来。

“别……啊……不要……别戳……好舒服……羽生……啊……”几处敏感点都被掌握着，内外夹攻让撑在办公桌上扭动的人根本受不住，白嫩的身子涌出浪来，一双腿夹不住也勾不住，随着身子的抖动而不断摇晃，挂在脚腕上的内裤也因为勾着脚而随之晃动。

羽生渴望地舔了舔唇。

太过了。眼前的景色太过了。

白皙的身子因为快感透出微微的粉色不断地战栗着，一双杏眼半眯，眼尾绯红上挑，舌尖间或地润着干涩的唇瓣，美好脖颈线条下是形状优美的锁骨，再往下一对红樱绽放。平滑的小腹被甩上几滴性器抖动出的前液，被身下手指操到不断哭泣的热物顶端的小孔几乎都要张开，汩汩的，向下流着泪水，慢慢润湿下方的耻毛。

紧致的后穴还在吞吐羽生的手指，火热的肠壁被手指按压的更加瑟缩着。入口处可以窥视的到内里的红润，羽生一点都不想放弃自己眼前的美景，一双眼像巡视领地一般盯着他。

金博洋受不了他的眼神，似乎要将自己一口吞掉，整个人仿佛在他的目光中被吃了千万遍。身下的手指还在添油加醋地顶弄揉按，他难以忍耐地曲起食指塞到自己嘴里咬住，似乎想要制止脱口而出的浪叫呻吟，可这种吚吚呜呜更像是个挠人心肝的钩子一般，引人心痒痒。

羽生被他这模样勾引到几乎要憋坏了。

他抽出手指，拿起一旁的套子，拉开金博洋咬在口中的食指，将套子的封口抵在他的唇边。

手上润滑液的果味充斥着金博洋的鼻腔，后穴难耐又瘙痒地抽动着，手指拿走后他那里被水液润泽的越来越饥渴，只想让羽生进来。想到现在在自己面前的手是刚刚在自己身体里抽插的，他就忍不住想要他再塞进去。

他顺从地用嘴撕开套子的包装在羽生想要拿走的时候抓住他的手，从他手中抽掉了套子。

羽生疑惑地挑眉，只见金博洋重新把拿出来的套子放到嘴上叼着，整个人收起腿，从半撑着的体位变成了鸭子坐。空下的手牵引着羽生的手从胸前一路送向身下。

无言的邀请，这意味不言而喻。

羽生抽回手向后捏了一把，顺势拍了他翘挺的臀瓣一巴掌，打的金博洋闷哼一声，却只来得及瞪他一眼。

可他现在媚眼如丝的， 即便是瞪他，也不过是春水脉脉，含情带臊，一点威慑力都没有，反而更引人性欲高涨。

羽生如他所愿地将手指重新塞了进去，里面的水液似乎比刚刚还要丰沛。金博洋如了愿，这才乖乖的附下身子，顺着他胸前摸到内裤前，看着上面湿了满满一片，心下窃喜。

原来他也是这样激动，仿佛自己没白费力勾引。

他调整身子，羽生也随着他动了动。

脱掉他身上前端湿透的内裤，露出羽生傲人的性器，金博洋忍不住扭了扭腰，将身体内作怪的手指夹的更紧。性器散发出的独特气味让他更加情动，他用唇舌抵住口中的避孕套，摸了两把挺立的热物，在羽生粗喘的声音中伏下身子，一点一点地把套子套上他的性器。

口腔被套上顶端的热物填满，剩下过长的部分他只能用手来套。舌头被抵的只能乱放，隔着薄膜也让最忍不住呼吸沉重。

口腔里太舒服了，羽生忍不住地顶了两下，粗大的蕈头就那样毫无征兆地塞进金博洋的喉咙口，生理上的干呕让他没办法控制，软肉拥上来的推挤让羽生舒服的几乎想要嘶吼。

金博洋被他顶到眼泪都流出来了，羽生尝试地进出了两下，很快便抽了出来。

“咳咳……咳……难受……”金博洋哑着嗓子咳嗽到，语气喃喃地在抱怨。

“那我们用下面。”羽生抽出手指抓着臀肉建议到。

金博洋喘了几口，然后伸出手。羽生心领神会地抱住他，让他一双手臂缠住自己的脖子将人带起来，嘴唇顺势就贴了上来。

羽生封住金博洋的唇，将他的臀放在桌上，推开一条腿露出下身，扶住自己的性器就抵上了入口。

“唔……呜呜呜……”性器强硬又蛮横地破开入口顶了进去，金博洋被他弄的忍不住呻吟，不管被羽生进入多少次，他都没办法忽略他的硕大与炽热。

相反，羽生爱极了他的紧致与热情，还有这种被封住了唇舌还能漏出的一星半点小呻吟，对他来说无比性感。

性器坚定地向内里推送着，不可避免地刮过金博洋的敏感点，擦着前列腺进入的快感直冲颅顶，他抓住羽生肩膀的手在他皮肤上留下了几条红印。

肠肉迅速地裹上来，铺天盖地地缠着进来的热物，仿佛夹道欢迎一半，似乎要榨取其中的汁液。羽生爽到脊背都在紧绷，里面太舒服了。

好不容易羽生将性器全部都塞了进去，金博洋顺从地将腿缠上他的腰间，就在羽生准备伏下身子将人整个放到桌上准备用力抽插时，不合时宜的电话铃响了起来……

已经在办公桌上纠缠到不分彼此的两个被电话铃声拉回了现实世界，原本意乱情迷的金博洋被突然响起的铃声吓了一跳，整个人瞬间僵硬，甚至紧紧地箍住了羽生的刚刚塞进他体内的性器——这他们两个可都受不了。

羽生被金博洋紧张到僵硬的身子紧紧攀住，后穴用力地咬着他的热物，似乎要吸进更深处一般。而羽生在这时候还不忘动一动，惹得金博洋原本就紧张的身子更加紧绷。

公司的内线电话一般不会有人打，除非有什么特殊情况，羽生不得不停下对金博洋的“鞭挞”，撑着身子去抓放在不远处的电话。

羽生清了清喉咙，接起电话，只是性爱中独有的沙哑让他的嗓音更加低沉，还好电话中的声音失真，让对方没能太过察觉异常，只是以为羽生是喉咙不舒服罢了。

“什么事？”羽生接起电话问到。

“总裁，原本定好下午三点来拜访的客商行程提前，人马上就到，您看是否要现在接见？”打电话过来的并不是秘书田中，而是负责接洽的工作人员。

“怎么回事？”羽生这边发出疑问，可身下的顶弄却也开始了。

粗长的性器碾压过高热的内壁，金博洋一边捂着嘴防止自己呻吟出声，另一边紧紧抓着羽生的手臂维持身体平衡，生怕自己控制不住，迷失在这铺天盖地的快感中。

“额……是客商那边临时变了计划，这才把时间提前了，如果总裁您不出席接见，恐怕这笔生意……”电话那边的人战战兢兢，他很少和羽生总裁直接对话，况且总裁这声音听起来……好像不太舒服的样子。

他能听的到电话那边有微微的喘息声，但是听的不太真切，殊不知电话那边的办公桌上，早就上演着一幕活色生香。

金博洋被羽生顶弄到不断喘息着，而在他体内开疆扩土的人，也被身下的热情裹缠爽到只想毫无顾忌地破开他的身子，把人操弄到大声哭喊出来才行。

“他们还说什么了？”羽生稳住呼吸，缓缓退出金博洋的身体，在穴口拼命挽留的时候，只剩下头端嵌在其中。等到金博洋也放缓了呼吸时，猛地凿进去，擦过他内里的敏感点，直直地顶向最深处。

“呜……”金博洋长长地呜咽一声，下一秒又自己捂住了嘴巴。他不知道电话那边是否能听到他的声音，可是羽生好像要顶到他胃里一样，让他真的忍不住，只想叫出声来。

“他们说，一定要面见您才肯谈……”那边的工作人员觉得自己好像幻听了，他怎么听到电话那边好像有人在压抑的呻吟呢，可总裁还是好好的和自己在说话啊。

“他们自己不遵守约定，现在又提那么多要求？”羽生哑着声音说到。

金博洋被他磨的实在是受不了，手已经从唇上松开了，细碎的呻吟传出，让羽生按住了话筒才略微阻止金博洋的声音被对方听到。

“是……”工作人员表示自己已经要招架不住总裁的责问了。

“让田中去处理……唔……”金博洋故意收缩后穴，他已经被操到手软脚软，可羽生那边还在磨磨唧唧的打电话谈工作，到底是他不够诱人，还是什么天大的工作不得不处理？羽生变着花样的顶弄自己，可他却连个大气都不能出，这世上没有这个道理。

羽生被他故意的行为夹出一阵闷哼，只见金博洋已经自顾自地摸上自己胸前的樱蕊，向下也抓住了身前的性器撸动着，一副打算自给自足的模样。双眼朦胧，嘴唇微张，极其诱惑，让羽生忍不住吞了口口水。

“总……总裁？您还好吗？”工作人员电话不敢挂，可是他听到了总裁话都没说完就闷哼了一声，难不成出了什么事？

“没事，我三点后有时间，他们如果不想等就不必等了。”羽生说完迅速地挂断了电话，徒留电话另一端的工作人员听着电话的忙音手足无措。

这边羽生放下电话就开始大力的抽插起来，甚至把身下的人顶弄到根本毫无心思去撸动自己的性器，狂风骤雨一般的快感呼啸而来，几乎同时吞灭了两个人。

“啊……好深……羽生……呜……再……再快点……啊……”金博洋现在没有一丝顾忌地哭叫着，臀肉被迅速进出的腰胯撞击，带出的水液又被拍打到四处飞溅，在暗色的办公桌上留下点点痕迹。

羽生推着他的腿，掐住他细白的脚腕向上，将含着他性器的粉嫩后穴彻底地暴露出来，眼底的赤色比金博洋身上的红痕还要重。羽生发了狠一般地进出着，仿佛性器塞进去的还不够深，他粗重的喘息和金博洋的哭喊声交织在一起，在这间办公室内不断升温。

“还要再快？嗯？”羽生稳住呼吸，下身如同安过马达一样毫无休止地操干着，嘴上还不忘调戏他。

“唔……不要了……好快……啊啊……”金博洋被他撞击到整个人都在耸动，如果不是桌子质量太好，怕不是早就咯吱咯吱地被他推着移动了。

金博洋晃着头，眼泪从眼角溢出，身前的性器甩出越来越多的体液，在羽生深深的顶弄里几乎都要泄了出来。身下的快感太过，他有些受不住。羽生的性器太粗太烫，他好像从内里交合的地方开始融化，整个人都被羽生操弄成一滩春水。

“你……羽生你摸摸……摸摸我……”他在支离破碎的颠簸中抓住羽生的手臂，引领着他从胸前摸到下腹，最后到已经涨的紫红的小巧性器。

“呼……天天这里……是要出来了？”羽生揉搓着金博洋的性器，不受控制地流了满手的精液，他用力地撸动，指尖擦过条条青筋，又在头端的嫩肉和小孔上用指腹的螺纹反复摩擦，金博洋被他前后夹击，下腹剧烈地痉挛收缩。

“啊！羽生……我……我要……羽生……啊……”金博洋喊着羽生的名字，在他的揉搓和顶弄里攀上高潮，腥膻的白浊喷到了自己的小腹上，也沾湿了羽生的手。

高潮中还在痉挛的金博洋一脸的痴迷，可身下的顶弄越发的强烈，高潮后的身子既敏感又紧致，后穴生理性的挤压让羽生爽到只想一辈子埋在其中。

他狠狠地抽插了一会，在金博洋忍不住攀上他的脖子主动送上红唇亲吻啃噬他下巴的时候，就没能守住精关，几个深顶之后，将热液射进了套子中。

发泄过后的羽生伏在金博洋的身上温存着，两个人在办公桌上停了一会儿，羽生抽出性器，摘下套子，熟练地系好，顺手丢进了垃圾桶。

金博洋喘着气看着他行云流水的一套动作，忍不住发问。

“你就这么丢了？”

“嗯？难道天天要带回去？”羽生反问。

“滚，说啥呢？我是说你不处理一下，万一被打扫的人看到呢？”金博洋对羽生面不改色的调戏怒骂到。

“看到就看到呗，怕什么？嗯？”羽生说着又把手指塞进了金博洋还没闭合的后穴里。

“嘶……你干嘛？”金博洋动了下身，但是他好累，办公桌好硬，他没能挣脱开羽生的掌控。

“当然是干你，别动，先让我摸摸。”羽生说这话和说买菜了没什么区别。

“你不是还想再来吧？你还有事，再说了，桌子太硬，不行。”金博洋表示拒绝。

开玩笑，羽生这边还要谈生意，他也受不了白天做晚上做，白天还要多次做，腰不行，屁股更不行。

“我说行就行。”羽生抽出手指，迅速地拿起另外一只避孕套套进了自己的性器，不由分说地扶住自己那条还没软下去的孽根又顺着穴口顶了进去。

“嗯啊……混蛋！不说一声就进来……啊……”羽生没有给他喘息的时间，更别提说句完整话了。

“天天咬我咬的这么紧，我才不信你不想要呢。”羽生感受后穴的纠缠，毫不留情地戳破金博洋欲迎还拒的行为。

“胡说！我才没……”金博洋分辩到，可用力缠住羽生的双腿出卖了他。

“嗯，你没有，我想要。”羽生顺着他的话说。“腿夹紧点。”他拍着金博洋的屁股，肥嫩的肉在手掌下产生波浪，那种手感，除他之外没人能感受的到。

金博洋听话地夹紧他的腰，羽生顺势将他抱起来，在重力的控制下金博洋被顶的发出尖叫。

太爽了，也太深了。

羽生抱着金博洋一步步地走向沙发，短短的几步路金博洋就被磨到眼泪都要流出来了。

被放到柔软的沙发上时，金博洋被顶到大口大口地喘着气，整个人灵魂都要丢了半截。

沙发上比办公桌上舒服多了，羽生架起他的双腿，在后穴里疯狂而又迅速地顶弄着，金博洋被他拉入了灭顶的快感之中。

等到这一回合结束时，金博洋已经哭到喉咙沙哑，整个人被羽生操弄到体力全无，整个人几乎都要瘫在沙发上了，身前射出来的东西被羽生从维尼熊纸抽盒里抽出来的纸巾擦掉，他继续不自觉地抖着双腿，后穴在羽生拔出性器后依旧在一收一放地勾引人。

羽生爬上沙发，抱着人亲了又亲才恋恋不舍地下去处理他俩的第一战场。办公桌上的各种液体已经半干，羽生拿出一方薄毯给金博洋盖好，自己则去收拾残局。等他收拾的差不多，把人囫囵个地抱起来带进了卫生间里冲了一个澡，然后把人打点好，才抱了出来。

到最后，羽生当天需要见的客商也没有见成，金博洋什么时候从总裁办公室里出来的大家也不得而知。只是打扫卫生的阿姨十分疑惑，总裁办公室垃圾桶里的垃圾袋她没有收拾过啊，怎么就不见了？总不是总裁体恤她，自己把垃圾收了吧。

这事除了总裁和夫人，还有谁能知道呢。

反正她是不知道。


End file.
